


You'll Never Lose This Love

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Crying Jughead Jones, Drowning, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Falling Through Ice, Frostbite, Good Parent FP Jones II, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hallucinating, Hallucinations, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Fred Andrews, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, STD, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, Sick Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Worried FP Jones II, hyperthermia, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Jughead was right, the Ice was not strong enough to hold all on them. In trying to save Cheryl Jughead also falls through. Not only do they lose Cheryl but they must get Jughead somewhere warm before he gets worse. But It’s hard to do when a huge snowstorm hits. When Archie calls his dad for help someone unexpected comes with him. Someone that will cause Jughead to leave Southside High and go back to Riverdale High. Meanwhile(Season Jump) When Alice leaves Betty alone with tied up Chic and Betty does the same to Jughead the last thing they expected was for Chic to escape. But he does, kidnapping Jughead In the process.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Chic (Riverdale) & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones/Chic
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	You'll Never Lose This Love

After receiving a worried text from Cheryl Veronica, Archie, Betty, and Jughead headed straight to Sweetwater River. Soon they spotted Cheryl on the Ice trying to break It.

Jughead: Cheryl stop! What are you doing?!(Screamed)

As soon as the four of them stepped on the Ice they heard cracking.

Archie: Wait stop!

Jughead: He’s right, It can’t hold all of us

But as soon as Cheryl fell through the Ice they didn’t care. The four off them rushed over to where she fell through.

Archie: The current has her!

Soon they heard more cracking and Jughead fell through next.

Betty: Jughead!(Screamed)

Archie: That’s It, I’m going In!

Veronica: No Archie you can’t!

Archie: I have to!

Archie dove In. Eventually he hoisted Cheryl up. As Veronica started doing CPR Archie went to get Jughead. Eventually he came up with Jughead and started pushing on Jughead’s chest.

Archie: Come on Jug! Come on!

After three more breaths water shot out of his mouth. Jughead was already shivering uncontrollably and wheezing.

Archie: How’s Cheryl?

Veronica: I’m sorry she’s gone

All of a sudden a huge snowstorm hit

Archie: We have to get Jughead somewhere warm now!

Veronica: How am I going to drive In this weather?!

Archie: We have to try Ronnie! 

He scooped Jughead up Into his arms and the three of them rushed Into Veronica’s car. Archie held Jughead the whole time trying to give him as much body heat as he could. But It didn’t take long for Veronica to lose control of the car and for the car to suddenly slip and flip upside down. Now It was getting harder to stay warm with every window broken. Betty saw a big piece of glass In Jughead’s right thigh

Betty: Oh my god! His leg!

Archie: I’m calling my dad!

Fred answered 

Fred: Son! Where are you?!

Archie: Please dad! We need help! Jughead just drowned! He’s freezing and we need help! We’re In Veronica’s car not far from Sweetwater River! It’s upside down!

Fred: Hang on son! I’m coming with help!

He hung up. Archie started rubbing Jughead’s body more desperately.

Archie: Hang on Jug! Please hang on!

It took two more hours but soon Fred pulled up In his truck. He rushed over with someone unexpected.

Archie: Mr. Jones how-

FP: I’ll explain later Red! Give him to me!

Archie put Jughead In FP’s arms

Fred: Come on kids! Let’s get you out of here!

He helped the three of them crawl out. They all rushed Into the truck and took off. Once at Archie’s house everyone rushed Inside.

FP: His hands have frostbite! Fred get a bowl of warm water!

He put Jughead on the couch, took off his soaking clothes, and wrapped him In big blankets right away. As soon as Fred came over with a big bowl of warm water FP leaned Jughead forward and put his hands In the bowl as Fred took care of Jughead’s leg. FP kept Jughead’s hands In for 30 minutes before taking them out and wrapping them up loosely. FP realized Jughead was not breathing and started giving him CPR.

FP: Come on boy! I came back! I returned! Now return to me!

After five more pushes and breaths Jughead gasped breathing slowly as Fred made sure the room was darker. Jughead slowly opened his eyes and could not believe them.

Jughead: D-D-D-Daddy? I’m H-Hallucinating right?(Whimpered)

FP: No baby, you’re not. I’m right here(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

But his son still looked like he didn’t believe this was real. Tears started to fill FP’s eyes as he gently grabbed Jughead’s cheeks and laid his forehead on Jughead’s.

FP: Juggie baby, It’s me. I swear I’m real(Chocked out)

He left a long kiss on Jughead’s forehead. Jughead let a sob as FP pulled away.

Jughead: D-Daddy?!(Whimpered) 

He tried to jump Into FP’s arms

FP: No no sweetheart, stay still and take It easy(Gently kept him laying down)

Jughead chocked out a sob

Jughead: But I-

FP: Shh, here

He gently picked him up Into his arms and sat on the couch holding Jughead In his lap. He held him close and rubbing his arms and back soothingly. Fred handed FP a mug of hot chocolate. FP put It to Jughead’s lips.

FP: Drink son

Jughead started drinking

FP: That’s It’s baby boy. Nice and slow.

After some slow sips Fred took the mug away. Jughead tucked his head under FP’s head cuddling It Into his neck.

Jughead: I thought I’d never see you again! How?!(Sobbed)

FP: Same Juggie! Fred came to the jail with Mary. They were able to convince Sheriff Keller with certain documents that I didn’t commit any crimes and that he had to let me go.

Jughead: T-Thank you(Clutched FP tighter)

Fred: Of course Jughead. You need your dad.

FP: Looks like we’re staying here with that storm

Fred: Stand up FP, I’ll pull out the bed

FP stood up cradling Jughead In his arms

Archie: Besides, Jughead’s already dozing off

FP looked down and smiled as his baby boy asleep and cradled In his arms.

Fred: It Is 8PM. Come on girls, we can set you up on some mattresses In Archie’s room.

Everyone walked away letting The Jones men doze off holding each other In their arms. In the morning Jughead slowly opened his eyes afraid It was all a dream. But then he saw his dad sound asleep holding him and realized It wasn’t. He was so thankful It was a Saturday. That meant they had the whole weekend to catch up. But he knew people still blamed his dad for Jason Blossom’s murder and that crushed Jughead. How was his dad going to stay safe with almost all of Riverdale out for his head. 

FP: If you think any louder you’ll wake all of Riverdale(Said Into Jughead’s hair)

He gently kissed the top of his head

FP: What’s wrong bub? Are you feeling better?

Jughead: I’m better. It’s just…. People still think you killed Jason Blossom. I think you should have Serpent protection until things cool off.

FP: I think you’re right Jug. Come on, let’s join everyone for breakfast then go home.

After breakfast FP and Jughead went to the trailer. They saw The Serpents were waiting In front of the trailer.

Tall Boy: We heard you were freeded. We also heard you refused to name names. Thank you-

FP: I’m glad you’re here. I actually need to ask something of you. I-

Tall Boy: People still think you killed Jason Blossom?

Jughead: Yeah, despite the proof we gave Sheriff Keller

Tall Boy: Well, you have our protection. Both of you.

But by the next year things cooled off and no one cared enough to touch or harm FP. The big talk was Cheryl Blossom’s death/suicide. The only problem right now was Betty found out she had a brother. But she and Jughead just found out that’s not Chic. So now Jughead was alone watching him tied to a chair while Betty and Alice were out taking care of something. Meanwhile Alice walked Into FP’s trailer sobbing causing him to stand up.

FP: Alice? What’s wrong?(Walked over to her)

Alice: No more secrets. No more lies. I should have told you sooner then maybe something would have been different I had…. I had your baby. His name…. I named him Charles. I had to give him up for adoption. 

FP: Hey, slow down slow down

Alice: He came to see me and I turned him away. And now he’s dead. He’s dead because of me. I killed our son!

Alice: Do you remember In high school?(Whispered)

FP: Yes, I remember Alice but-

Alice: I’m so sorry. I made a mistake.

FP: Alice(Grabbed her as she tried to walk away)

Alice: I have to go. Betty and Jughead are waiting for me.

FP: Hey, talk to me! You talking about Chic?

Alice: No Chic…. Chic Is someone else. You don’t understand what I done! You don’t understand what I’m respons…. responsible for!

He quickly pulled her Into his arms holding her as she sobs.

FP: It’s okay. It’s okay It’s okay.(Whispered gently)

Meanwhile Betty got back home and went Into the basement. But when she walked In she saw not only Chic gone but Jughead as well. She saw a note on the chair and picked It up. It said “Thanks for the hostage. It’s your boy toy’s turn to know now what It feels like to be beaten up. Plus what It will be like to be part of my Fantasy Fulfillment. Charles Is dead and I’m the only brother you have little sister, Chic” Betty quickly rushed up the stairs ready to call her mom. But soon Alice and FP walked Into the house.

FP: Where’s Jughead?

Betty shakenly showed them the letter. In the morning Jughead woke up naked on a bed with his hands tied behind his back. He saw Chic setting up the video camera on his Fantasy Fulfillment website. He noticed Chic was also naked.

Jughead: Chic?! Where did you take me?! What are you doing?!

Chic: Just continuing my fantasy fulfillment and giving my clients a good show.

Soon there was a young man on the screen.

Chic: I hope you know you’re on the “Unwilling victim” part?

The man: Yes I know

Chic: Good, I have quit the show for you

Jughead: No please don’t do this! Let me go!(Cried)

The man: I like the sound of his cries and sobs already(Started jerking himself) 

Chic walked over to the bed and spread Jughead’s thighs. Chic pushed Jughead’s thighs up, before he dipped his head between them. With his mouth parting open, he took a long lick of the Serpent’s wet front hole.

Jughead: Aah!! N-No!(Wailed out)

He threw his head back. Slurping, wet noises were heard from between Jughead’s thighs, as Chic started to fuck another one of Jughead’s tight front holes with his fingers, while his mouth sucked and licked the one he was on. Jughead’s hips bucked forward. His holes were so wet. The only thing he could hear Is the noises of his hole getting slurped by that mouth. When Jughead felt Chic press Into that one spot Inside of him, Jughead Immediately cummed. Chic threw his head back as he moaned and started thrusting deep, long strokes. Pounding Jughead’s tight holes.

Jughead: Mm! Mmph! Ah…Mngh…S-Stop! Nngh!

Soon Chic took his tongue and fingers away and pushed his cock right In. He hooked his arms around the Serpent’s thighs, shifting him up and pounding hard and fast. His balls slapped against him, making Jughead whimper and sob every time. Tears ran down Jughead’s cheeks as Chic snapped his hips forward, stilling deep Inside of him, as he shot deep, thick ropes of cum. Jughead wailed. His hole clamped down hard on that cock, milking everything. Chic groaned loudly as the Serpent’s hole tightened and Jughead cummed hard and fast. Chic picked up the pace, snapping his hips faster. The slaps of flesh were loud, as the Serpent cried out.

Jughead: Ah! Please stop!(Whined) 

Chic bent down to take Jughead’s right nipple Into his mouth, sucking violently on It, making Jughead cry out. He groaned around the nipple, as he felt Jughead tighten so hard around him. Jughead was cumming with violent shocks, his body arching, pushing his chest Into Chic’s face as he continues to suckle on the nipple. After five more hours Chic pulled out of the Serpent boy, tears falling down Jughead’s face.

Jughead: P-Please N-No M-M-M-More.(Whimpered)

Chic got dressed and turned off the camera. He walked back over and seized Jughead’s chin. 

Chic: I can definitely what Betty sees In you. Pretty face and body.

Jughead sobbed hard as Chic started licking his right cheek. Meanwhile FP was at The White Wym telling The Serpents what happened.

FP: Sweet Pea Fangs, a lot of the teen Serpents helped my son protect Alice and Betty Cooper and I’m grateful for It. But now Chic, a boy associated with those Centerville scumbags has kidnapped Jughead, leaving behind this note.

Sweet Pea: We’ll help him again FP! We’ll help you! You have our word!

Fangs: I know this Is hard for you. But what does the note say?

FP read the note outload with tears In his eyes. Meanwhile Jughead had never felt so weak. There were cuts on every part of his body. Jughead’s skin was stinging from the burns that decorated his arms and legs. His eyes felt so heavy. The blood loss was extremely high. Jughead was muttering Betty’s name, calling out for his dad, begging for anyone to come and save him.

Jughead: Go to hell(Hissed)

He spit In Chic’s face

Chic: Now that was rude Jughead(Wiped the spit off of his right cheek)

Jughead cried out In pain as Chic stabbed him In his right thigh. Jughead was shaking violently, having no clothes on to protect him from the basement air. Jughead hadn't eaten yet, his stomach growling every few minutes. He were so hungry he were nauseous, the musty smell of room wafting In his direction was enough to make bile rise In the back of his throat. Jughead was allowed some water every now and again, Chic would tilt a styrofoam cup to his lips and tell him to take small sips. At first, Jughead refused, positive the water was poisoned, but after a while, he gave In, gulping the water down as though he had never tasted anything so sweet In his entire life. By the afternoon FP, Alice, Betty, and The Serpents searched all of Riverdale but found no trace of Jughead.

FP: He’s not In Riverdale! That little bitch must have took him to Centerville!

Alice: Maybe you should get some rest FP 

FP: I already told you. I won't stop looking until I find him! I don't care If I never sleep again

Alice: Jughead Is strong FP. You know he Is. We'll find him.

Meanwhile with Jughead

Chic: You know Jughead, you and I are not that different. We both grew up poor and living In a dump. Hell, you still are.

Jughead: You deserve It! And you deserved getting cut up with a box cutter!

Chic laughed

Chic: You mean like the box cutter I used to give you all of those pretty cuts and that stab wound. They look lovely on you. Let’s give you another stab, shall we.(Smirked) 

Jughead cried out In pain as Chic stabbed him In the right shoulder.

Chic: It’s a shame that you might die before meeting your brother someday. That’s right I lied, Charles Is alive. But I will never tell you where he Is or anything about him. So don’t bother asking.

Jughead: Chic? More like Chicken! You’re nothing but a wimp!

Despite how weak he felt he blocked Chic’s blow and threw him off of the bed making him drop the box cutter. Jughead weakly fell off the bed and crawled over to his boxers. He scrambled to put them on then grabbed Chic’s box cutter. Soon Chic was on him punching him In the face giving him a left black eye and lots of bruises.

Chic: Where do you think you’re going snake?!

Jughead: Away from you worm!(Cried)

He quickly stabbed Chic In the right foot causing him to fall off of Jughead. Jughead forced himself through the weakness and pain and booked It out of that cabin and Into the woods. But he was too weak and In pain to carry on and the rain was making him colder. So he took shelter In a hole In a bottom of a tree. He was so sleep deprived but he was In so much pain and so cold that he couldn’t fall asleep. By morning he was so sleep deprived on top of the pain and weakness that he started hallucinating. So when Sweet Pea and Fangs grabbed him and pulled him out all he saw was Chic and now Darla. 

Jughead: No! N-No! P-Please! Let me go! Let me go!(Screamed)

Sweet Pea: Jones! Jones It’s us! Sweet Pea and Fangs!

Jughead: P-Please!(Tears In his eyes)

Fangs: I think he’s hallucinating Sweets! He thinks we’re Chic and someone else!

Meanwhile while Chic looked for Jughead he was seized by FP.

FP: You son of a bitch! You’re dead! You hear me?! You’re dead! Where Is he?! Where Is my son?!(Screamed angrily)

Chic: I don’t know! I lost him last night! He escaped!

Toni ran over frantically 

Toni: FP! Sweet Pea and Fangs found him! He’s not looking good! He’s hallucinating! 

FP handed Chic to two male Serpent teens

FP: Take care of him!

He followed Toni and soon saw Jughead still trying to break free from Sweet Pea and Fangs. FP quickly ran over.

FP: Sweetheart! You okay baby?!

But he could see Jughead was going Into a seizure from all the pain, cold, and panic. Jughead cold feel hands grabbing at him. Gentle hands fit over his heart, one pressed to his cheek, and the warmth of those hands snap him back with a fierce gasp. He blinks up, vision still wavering through a watery wall of tears, but he catches his dad’s eyes. Tears flow uninhibited when he hears his name through a familiar voice. His body sags, sobs racking him with violent spasms. FP keeps one hand on Jughead’s chest while the other strokes through his hair.

FP: Stay with me Juggie. Stay with me. Breathe. That’s It. Breathe.

Jughead: I can’t—(Pants) 

FP: It’s okay sweetie. Breathe. Just breathe. It’s okay.

Jughead tangles his fingers In his dad’s shirt as FP folds around him; holds him and rocks him as he continues soothing him with whispered words of strength and support.

FP: Baby, please don't close your eyes. Please, for me!

Jughead: I love you daddy. I love you.

FP broke down and Jughead could feel his dad’s hot tears running on his face. He was taken to the hospital and Injected with something to help him sleep and with other stuff. That afternoon Jughead woke up bundled In blankets. He could feel that his whole body was wrapped In gaze. He noticed his dad sitting by his bed and smiled.

Jughead: Dad

FP: That’s It sweetheart, show me those beautiful brown eyes. Don’t ever leave me.

He gently kissed his forehead. He gently grabbed Jughead’s chin and looked at his face.

FP: Oh my baby boy, what did that sicko do to you? 

He grabbed a wet wash cloth and started dabbing Jughead’s sweaty face.

FP: Stay with me kiddo. How are you feeling?

Jughead curls Into a tighter ball around his middle, tucking his chin close to his chest, and a grimace screws his face as sharp pain flares with the movement. 

Jughead: Stomach…hurts

That’s a harsh understatement. His back and groin are on fire and waves of nausea only get more violent with each passing minute. Body and hair are drenched with a cold sweat. He’s freezing, yet he’s burning up, and he can’t get comfortable. Shivering hurts. Breathing hurts. Talking hurts. He’s opted with remaining as still as possible, keeping his breathing deep and steady, or else he’s going to ruin the floor with whatever Is In his stomach. He doesn’t doubt what will come up Is just acid, because he hasn’t eaten much of anything in the last two days. If he moves an Inch, he’s going to scream and then vomit and then pass out. Jughead feels his dad’s cool hand press against his flushed face and he leans Into the touch with a mewling sound scraping out of his throat.

FP: You’re burning up kid

Jughead doesn’t open his eyes again. It’s too much effort. 

FP: Jug, where does It hurt?

Jughead mumbles something along the lines of “everywhere” but It comes out as a slurred, garbled mess. His dad sighs, not out of annoyance but care, keeping his hand on Jughead’s right cheek. FP strokes back damp hair as he rubs his thumb like a caress along Jughead’s temple. It eases him for a short time, but then his stomach convulses with a violent surge and he can’t hold back from throwing up on the blankets, the floor, and almost on his dad. Those good reflexes after being a Serpent has his dad lurching back before he’s splashed with puke. Jughead cries. Every Inch of his body screams In agony and he tries burrowing Into a tighter ball around himself, but It hurts so damn much. Everything hurts and he’s scared; feels as if a red-hot poker Is driving Into his back, over and over, without a minute of relief.

FP: Okay, okay… It’s all right, bud. Shhh, It’s okay. 

The edges of panic line his dad’s voice, but he jumps Into action without another moment of delay. He yells for a doctor and soon three run Into the room. They quickly take the puke covered blankets off of him.

Doctor 1: You may give him a bath. We’ll test him for something while you’re washing him.

FP provokes a deep, grating moan from Jughead as he picks him up and carries him Into the bathroom. Jughead clutches the front of his dad’s shirt and cries against his chest, deep and dry sobs shaking his body. He doesn’t want to let go when his dad eases him down In the bathtub and starts running lukewarm water over him; still clinging to the thin cotton despite the Instant balm against his clammy, feverish skin. But the pain Is more relentless and he moans.

Jughead: It hurts

FP: What hurts Jug? What hurts?

Jughead: My stomach

Jughead heaves around a new set of tears he can’t stop, even as the sobs rip new lines of pain through his abdomen and back. He can’t catch a break either way. 

Jughead: E-every…thing. But…m’ stomach the most.

FP: Your stomach?

FP starts gently washing the blood and puke off of his boy. Jughead whimpered as a doctor took some of his blood. Jughead hugs his arms around his stomach and rocks forward, dousing his head underneath the spray of warm water. Jughead pitches forward as his stomach somersaults and he throws up again. He peels out a pathetic groan as the disgusting, acidic taste coats his tongue and he gags. Then watches with a sort of weird, muddled Interest while the tiny clumps of what he hopes Is food – because It sure as hell doesn’t look like It – rush toward the tub’s drain between his feet. FP keeps a firm, comforting hand on the back of Jughead’s neck as he retches a third time.

FP: Okay kid, time to get back In the bed

He gently wrapped him In a towel then helped him Into a hospital gown. He picked him up Into his arms and put him back In the bed. Fresh blankets were wrapped around him and a trash can was put right next to his bed. 

FP: Oh sweetie

He soothes back his wet hair and starts whispering nonsensical words of comfort. 

Jughead: Daddy!

FP: I’m right here kiddo. I’m right here.

Doctor 2: Your son has an STD. But It’s mild and It will cure Itself In two or three months. I’m going to give him some medicine to help him sleep and we’ll rebadge his wounds. You can take him home tomorrow morning.

Jughead was Injected with something and he went out. In the morning Jughead wakes up In random stages of confusion and time lapses with a heavy, drug-laden fog clogging his brain. At first, he doesn’t know where he Is, but before he can think about that problem he’s pulled back Into a deep, dreamless sleep. Hours or maybe days later, he doesn’t know, he opens his eyes again to see him In his dad’s room In the trailer and to see a collection of get well balloons, cards, and stuffed animals and Jughead smiles. Then he hears a familiar voice.

FP: Hey kiddo

FP places his palm over Jughead’s hand, smiling down at him.

Jughead: Hey(Whispered hoarsely) 

He swallows with a grimace before a cup of water Is handed to him, downs the liquid In one gulp.

FP: How are you feeling?

Jughead: A little better 

He drinks more water after his dad refills the cup, his throat opening up with the refreshing moisture. 

FP: You scared the shit out of me.

Jughead: Where’s Chic?

FP: We killed him. With what happened with that drug dealer that I had to bury It’s too much of a risk to get Sheriff Keller Involved In anything that happened with Chic. We’re going to have to keep what happened on the DL. All we need to worry about Is getting you better.

He started running his fingers through Jughead’s

FP: Go back to sleep Juggie. It’s 6AM. I’ll wake you up to eat later.

Jughead closed his eyes as his dad left a long kiss on his forehead.


End file.
